zarconianfandomcom-20200216-history
Sacred Religion of Zarconia
It is not rock covered and on the plateau is a clay dirt.This makes place for trees and habitation.The place has certain places that have rock and rock plateau.Most of it is just like being on the ground level but 10 to 20 miles up and 60miles up for tundra snow.The lakes and bodies of water flow with housing developments and condos.They have the many commuting ways and highways to get to ground level.Grasslands and they make use of grasslands and woods with parks and houses,condos and suburbs.Place abundant in people's activities.They have water supply never runs out even from the rain.Clouds come from space altitudes and bring in rainfall.It rains medium rate.Balanced in many seasons though.Woods and woods creeps down 10 miles down to ground in valleys.In the many climate zones of the island poles continent the way the day and night is in temperature.In the hot zone the temperature is very hot but bareable and is a dry hot with wind.its not humid.Not a humid hot on this continent.Day is hot from the stars.It has wind pressure here.And this wind pressure dies down at night.The ground and area remains warm.Its warmed and loses its stars heat and retains heat for a warm place.There is no gravel and sand to cool down.Clay like dirt that retains the warmth.Temperature drops to warm for a desert.Not blazing hot.The mountains are temperate.They have tundra and all climates and their own.No wind.Not windy at all.Mountains block off the wind.And the woods jungles retain warmth up there.There are tundra parts of mountains in its peninsula.End that goes over seas of the tip of the planet with islands.Mountains are fresh with plants and natures gases.Go up in mountains by cars and its fresh air and enriched with gases for breathing.It also has parts that are closer to space and space's atomosphere layers on this planet.This enriched gas makes the temperature moderate and much like tropical.The tundra has its steam that comes out in springs.Steam is a layer with the ground and vegetation.Steam makes the temperature very warm in tundra.Radius of warmth from up to your chest or more than that.Nature has made steamed hot mixed with tundra surrounding.Steam makes the ground warm and hot.Manmade steam areas for the parks and beaches.Steam effects tundra sands and makes it warm.People are in their bathing clothes from steam days and months at the beach.Its tropical.Historic area is full of moisture.It rains there but it also has Indian summer like fall.The stars are at an angle to make a partial shadow on this area and the tundra pole.It is orangey with overcast of shadows.Its brilliant and shadowey.Even the light has this.Then it gets cloudy when the seasons are over from season to season.The clouds formup and they make cloudy days to consistant temperature that remains under 20C to above 0C.Stays with temperate days and moisture.Has makings of high humidity and then has its cloudy days.Its not cold on the ground and is warmed from moisture and stars.Stars shine in phase from angle as when the day passes.They are not focussed on this part island poles continent.Moisture forming on trees and had showers.Not storms.Light sprinkles and showers.Ground has green vegetation or even red and blue vegetation all year long.Fresh and living.Trees never shed and are bushy all year long.No season for them to have a fall. Something just as valuable as me and it would set us back Caretaker Angels of outer space.Its my belongings that need to be protected and bring them all to my people afterlife next flife to the European Pretender Gobot race space muslims.Take my stuff and put it in a storage on island poles continent empty out my bedroom to bring them to the shelves with all of the goodies.They will look at what I collected and my pc.My music CD's and for them to play now deceased bands from my room.Rock music.Have my whole collection and they will have my stuff for me to play we need some sort of electric interface to run them on my media entertainment electronics at home.Very valuable from this solar system.Shipped by war vessel to my planet or Caretaker Angels of space ship.Then let me put in a cd song from my big bands.Match me with the storage.Only the Caretaker Angels of space will know where I am biologically.When I am a soul inside my mother Jackie.Jackie is my shemale mother.Zeta will be my mother.They are companions that avoided accidents and sturdy couple of the public in space.Trace me biologically to get my things from storage.Then for me to grow to my character as superhero but I will wait for my daughters to be born and for me to use this wikia to match them.For me and my belief to not get lost and drowned out as a strike against us or a small disaster.My parents and island poles continent will change my mood and the way I am.I won't be so distressed and will relax more.Forgetting being poor from ON North America earth class Sol System will make my life better.The things or foods and goods from this planet and galaxy can come with me for all of my new people to assimulate and enjoy.Modernize them and make stores and franchises with the new ideas.I will be relaxing at home and have two competant mothers that specialize in socializing.They will get my body into gear and I will be smart in math.Too many failures with having old fashion couple and father and mother.It was wrecking my magic power and natural abilities and evolution.I was becoming ackward and clumsy.My neurons were slowed with my metabolic rate.Was very damaging to have lost my body because Allah uses them all the time.It went into trajedy.Now to recover from this deal with the European Pretender Gobot Combiner people.And born as master race.Now I will be self sufficient like attractive women to work outside world of the public and play a giant role to open my Queen ruler to world here.And I would have not forgotten things because of my android mind.AI mind and functions get me to cook from ON North America earth class.Being calm person full of vibrant life and peaceful.Show my qualities and to live high class with manners.Not to overdo the manners.My parents attractive women will teach about manners and many teachings of life to me.They will know its me when I am born first part of being a youngling.I will have money to spend but won't be so closed up.Modernize society with shemales and female attractive women as couples taught and reinforced by Blue Klingon Caretaker Angels and government with Islam modernized and white.I will have the important changes to leave the shelf.I was on the shelf as my life and needed to have these traits to not interfere with me having confidence and nerves.And charisma.My parents will take to me and my shoulder angels for a superhero.Parents will be working for Creator and teach us in Pretender European Gobot our creators and stories.Attractive women here have tribal teachings and learn respect and to be simple.I will have complications and to handle situations different.I will make it to a family that needs someone like Feroz Khan.